Coming Home, My Love
by ahmoniqued
Summary: Who would of known that just a normal nightout with friends come deadly consequences, surprising visits and words that have been unspoken. My play on November's Two-Parter, First NCIS Fanfic, Tiva, Eightshot, Slightly OOC.
1. Innocent

**A/N: This is how I expect the November Two-Parter to go in my mind, without any reference to any of the current spoilers. This is my first Tiva/NCIS fiction and my first time to write in third person, so, be kind to me – I'm new to this. I love feedback and how to improve my writing, especially since writing this was kind of my preparation for my English exam. This may not be exciting but I promise to make it as better as the story goes further – it is a four/fiveshot. I'll title each chapter by a song that influenced me while writing.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS - if I did, Tiva would have already became reality.**_

**Song: Innocent by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Chapter** **1: Innocent.  
**  
_It was a cold Friday night where the moon hung in the sky which illuminated the city, accompanied by the stars and the city lights. The trees swayed silently but they generated a fresh, summer breeze. There Ziva sat on the bench, motionless, like a statue. She saw her a dark, shadowy figure that approached her and her 'ninja-Mossad-skills' came into place as her eyes focused on a face that suddenly sat next to her and wrapped it's arm around her petite figure._

"Ziva! Is that you? Wait, I hope it's you, I hope I'm not hugging a total stranger because you know... that would be totally strange. Not that I don't like stra-"squealed Abby,  
Ziva interrupted Abby's random babble by smiling reassuringly and saying, "Abby, Abby, Abby. I am fine and yes, it is me – Ziva. What are you doing here? Are you meeting up with someone?"  
"No. Ton-, I mean, everyone has been worried sick about you. McGee and I are meeting up for drinks later at this new indie restaurant but I wanted to invite the rest of the pack along."  
Ziva replied with "I don't know if I can come, it is getting a bit late"...

And before Ziva knew it, she was sitting inside Valentino's with Abby, McGee, Jimmy and Brina only waiting for Tony to arrive. While Ziva was looking ever so radiant, they all looked wonderful: With Abby sporting her usual high ponytails with a little black dress, McGee looking handsome in an Armani suit, Jimmy in adorable outfit that complemented Brina's daffodil summer dress.

Long, brown curls covered her bare shoulders while a satin, red dress clung to her skin – as Ziva stared quietly into the distance observing her surroundings. It was only a matter of time before she was startled by a familiar, flirtatious voice that sported an overpriced suit – only to make her heart skip a beat, multiple times.

As Ziva sat between Abby and Brina whom sat across for McGee and Palmer, the seat in front was now occupied by Tony who was grinning goofily with his eyes focused on her.  
"Well, Hello Zeee-vah. Don't you look beautiful" purred Tony into her ear, only to make her shiver.  
"Thank you, Tony", replied Ziva as she chuckled, "Well, You look... attractive".  
He winked at her with a typical DiNozzo smile that only radiated the room, before their attention was forced to focus on the group conversation that ranged from last nights' baseball game to the new redhead that seemingly caught Gibbs attention.

The night passed slowly, it was filled with laughter and dishes of pasta only satisfied them more. It was only until dessert when Tony was able to talk to Ziva.  
"We should do this more often, these group dates are fun" said Ziva.  
"So, This is a date now?" Tony said as he raised his eyebrow.  
She just rolled her eyes playfully and Tony decided it was time to finally talk about what she had been avoiding the whole evening. Tony's hand reached out across the table to touch Ziva's telling her that he wanted to talk about it, Ziva hesitated slightly.  
"Listen, Z, I know you don't want to talk about it but your father..."  
"Your right, I do not want to talk about it" whispered Ziva hastily.  
"Come on, Ziva" said Tony with a hint of worry in his eyes.  
"Tony, just drip it".  
"Drop it".  
"Whatev-"

Suddenly, Ziva spotted a little red dot appear on Tony's chest to the sound of a gunshot ringing through the distance...

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Read and review, not that anyone will see this little story of mine. x)**


	2. In My Veins

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourite this story or put it on alert. Wow, you all rock! Y'all definitely brought a smile to my face, the more feedback – the fast I update. Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, just eager to get this oven and done with and didn't spellcheck – will do later. Advise? Listen to song while reading, gets you into my state of mind.**_  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.  
Song: In My Veins by Andrew Belle.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: In My Veins****.**

* * *

_Suddenly, a little red dot appeared on Tony's chest to the sound of a gunshot ringing through the distance..._

"TONY!" screamed Ziva as she plunged across the table to the sound of plates and glasses smashing, as she pushed Tony to the ground. In the corner of her eye, she saw the flicker of a bullet as it pierced and ricochet into the solid wall behind them.

The commotion of the room was blurred by the hysterical screams and the panic quickly engulfing. McGee already had his weapon drawn out trying to get everyone to safety with the help of Palmer and Brina, Abby was dialling Gibbs number as she spoke so fast that people could barely understand her, Ziva was... well, Ziva.

Ziva was like a lioness protecting her cub, her body providing warmth and protection as she lay on top of Tony. She tried to stabilise her uneven breathing while Tony laid there still – the only sign of life was the movement of his chest rising and falling regularly.  
"Always preferred it on top, huh?" whispered Tony breathless.  
She smiled slightly, "Like they say, fourth time's a charm..."

He weakly smiled at her as those words rang through his ears; he was stumbling in and out of unconsciousness, eyes gradually closing, blood rushing from his and if this was how death felt like – he wanted to make sure that Ziva was the last voice he heard that he would always have. The sound of the room seemed almost silent as tears began to well up in Ziva's eyes and began to murmur No, no, no...

* * *

The clock struck midnight to welcome the beginning of a new day. Tony opened his eyes to a dimly lit room... The cold, hard surface was pressed against his back as cotton blankets were wrapped around his figure. He was feeling a bit of dissatisfaction as he expected heaven to be more glamorous: like a mysterious alternate universe like Avatar or a place surrounded by clouds and magical sky like in The Lovely Bones. '_Wait a minute', _Tony thought, '_Am I in Autopsy?' _He faintly pushed himself up to see a place where death prevails to be one of the most beautiful sights on earth.

Ziva sat still in her chair equipped with a bottle of bourbon in the corner of the room; Tony eyes met hers for a moment as he pushed himself off the Autopsy slab. His was walking slightly unstable, only intensified by throbbing pain but he was able to make his way next to Ziva. The air remained silent but their eyes spoke a thousand words of things that still remained unspoken. This moment reminded them of a time just after Director Shepard's death.

"Getting the Gibbs habit of drinking a bottle of bourbon in your basement?" said Tony who was already extending his hand to reach for the bottle.  
"No, I rarely drink... Tony. And we are not in Gibbs basement, we are in Autopsy and before you ask – you are alive or I would be speaking to myself. Ducky said you should not be drinking though but it might help you with your pain, you have been unconscious for some time now".  
"Drinking your sorrows away because of me, huh?" asked Tony lightheartedly.  
"Of many things, I think, I need somebody to talk to" Ziva admitted.  
"Plight me with liquor and I'm all ears".

She took one more swig of the bourbon as it burned on the back of her throat; she passed it to Tony who had moved his chair closer and was now observing her thoughtfully. He gripped onto the bottle and took a satisfying gulp which not only delighted him for it dimmed the pain in his shoulder; it had also come into contact with the luscious lips of Ziva David. _'What a lucky bottle', he thought as he had a sudden urge to burst out laughing._

The proximity between the two was very close that their bodies were nearly touching; the sexual tension running between the pair was almost overkill. Tony waited for her to begin to speak; he could see her trying to put the pieces together to tell him whatever she needed to say.

"Tony, the past few months have been really hard for me."  
"You know I've always been here for you, Ziva", he whispered.  
"It has taken me this long to talk to you about it because I didn't know what to say, how you would react, not knowing who to talk to about it, trying to focus on rebuilding my life, never having the confidence and just losing a large part of me back in Israel" spoke Ziva slowly and clear.  
"Come on, Ziva. You have to acknowledge these memories and let them go".

She sighed. There was no way of escaping this conversation she had been escaping for months now.  
"Ask a question, I will give a simple answer of everything you want to know", she said.  
"Where did you go all those moments surrounding Somalia?" he simply asked.  
"Well, Tony, you already know most of the part of my story before I became an official NCIS agent about me completing the rest of Rivkin's mission and how I ended up being captured by a cell in Somalia. So, I will start from Somalia. Saleem had captured myself, he had provided me with adequate food + water, I was given a bucket of water per day to clean myself, He tested serums on me like I was a lab rat, He would abuse me + inflict pain to try and attempt to steal information away from me – I was stubborn, I was not a traitor of NCIS but he found ways to inflict more pain on me. From time to time, the thirty or so men would try to get me sexually involved but I resisted and let's say their tactics can only get them so far. They have tore the soul and life away from me, I wished that I was dead, every minute. I waited for my father to come, he always found me no matter what – he never came and I have no idea why the hell is Eli coming now if you were wondering. When you came, you were the last person I expected to come, especially through all the pain I put you through. I then realised that the NCIS team was whom was always there to save me and you were always there catching me, just in case I fell. I've let go of this painful memory now..."  
Tony could feel his fingers ball up in to a fist, he was glad that Saleem – the bastard – was dead.

Tears were now suddenly pelting down her face as she cried uncontrollably. Tony instantly moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her figure and hugged her close to his chest, she buried her face into his shoulder as she sobbed while he sat their trying to comfort her. He had never seen Ziva so emotionally-stricken and weak in his life, it pained him seeing her like this.

"It's all my fault" whispered Ziva weakly.  
"It's not your fault, Ziva. It never was. Your job was only to be Ziva who is a very independent woman. Intelligent, successful, professional. The girl who is like a ninja with her all kick-ass moves, one who makes those hilarious idiom mistakes and be my partner".  
Ziva giggled as she wipped the tears away from her face, "My life may be pretty messed up but at least I don't have as many as enemies as you".  
"Got that right, Probie-Wan Kanobie" said Tony who was now grinning.

* * *

Tony walked closely next to Ziva as they walked into the bullpen, they could hear Gibbs going insane.

"Where the hell is Eli David, McGee?" screamed Gibbs.  
"Um... I don't know boss, did you want me to find out?" murmured Tim frightened.  
"TRACK. HIM. DOWN. NOW!" raising his voice to her a whole a new level as he slammed his hand across the table that no one dare to be within a fifty metre radius of him.  
"Okay, boss... On it."

"Ziva, drive Tony home and make sure he gets home safe. I want you there on protection duties for the next twenty-four hours since Vance can't even get off his ass and assign me some damn good agents", growled as he pointed at the pair.

Sure, their only thought should be not pissing Gibbs off but it looked like they were planning on breaking Rule #12 very soon...

* * *

_A/N: Noticed that I used the words to describe her from Obsession? Probably because I'm pretty sure he was talking about her. I apologise for preventing to be descriptive of her times, I just don't like writing about issues that I don't have much knowledge or developed empathy with yet. Sorry it's a bit lengthy but I figured it all worked well together and y'all probably want more Tiva goodness, the next chapter may have less of it though. Not sure that you like the angst but I'm trying to combine a bit of everything! READ AND REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! xoxo._


	3. Tonight

**_A/N: I apologise for the delay between the chapters, I've had exams and alot of school stuff do. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, added my story as an alert or favourite and read it. I apologise if I have any spelling mistakes or whatever, despite me being fairly good at English, I often miss things when I reread my work. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.  
_****_Song: Tonight by Enrique Iglesias featuring Ludacris._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tonight.**

* * *

_Sure, their only thought should be not pissing Gibbs off but it looked like they were planning on breaking Rule #12 very soon..._

Tony's Apartment:

The keys jangling, the scent of coffee + alcohol, the cool air... Ziva had opened the door to Tony's apartment where he followed behind her sheepishly. Their trip beforehand was eventful to say the least: They had dropped by Ziva's place to pick up a few things, their constant banter had supplied an amusing ride and a quick coffee run to fuel their bodies that were now starting to run out of petrol.

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in the middle of Tony's bedroom after they had gotten ready for bed. The sexual tension lingering in the air, only to make them feel more uneasy.  
"Heads or Tails?" asked Ziva as she flipped a coin.  
Tony just grinned flirtatiously and bit his lip.  
"TONY!" yelled Ziva, "Get your mind out of the bedroom".  
"Well, we are in a bedroom. Wouldn't you want to sleep with me tonight?"  
"I do not know if we can do that, Tony" she said hesitantly.  
"We've slept in the same bed together during undercover and Paris, why not now?"  
"Okay, I will. Only to protect you".

She crawled into bed with him and pulled the covers over their body. Their bodies extremely close as Tony spooned her from behind, his arms wrapped around with his head buried in her hair. They lay there unmoving, gradually falling asleep and awaiting a new day to begin...

* * *

NCIS Bullpen:

It was 0900, Tony strolled into the office greeting every person he passed with a welcoming DiNozzo smile.  
He threw his bag by his desk as he moved towards McGee whose eyes were boring into his computer.  
"Good Morning, Probielicious", said Tony as he placed a coffee in front of him.  
McGee took a sip of his coffee, "Bad morning, actually, I've had hardly any sleep with Gibbs going insane with the whole-Eli-being-in-town thing having me track down his moves."  
"Ah, Eli. How's that coming along?" questioned Tony as his eyes diverted towards the computer screen.  
" I can tell you that he hardly makes a trail, he has been making it hard for us to be assigned to protect him when he just goes missing. It's especially hard since I'm the only one doing the wor—"  
"Were you going to say the only one doing the work? Cheer up McCrankyPants, I survived nearly getting shot at and Ziva has been assigned to protect me", laughed Tony.  
"You've only got a couple of scratches and cuts, I've got a headache. Where is Ziva, anyway?"  
"I left her downstairs with Abby about ten minutes ago or so".  
"Girls and D&Ms", sighed McGee.  
"Girls and their WHAT?"  
"Deep-and-meaningful-conversations"  
Tony laughed, "What do you think they talk about? Babes, Bond and Booze?"

* * *

Abby's Lab:

"Wait a minute, Did you just say you slept with Tony last night? Haven't you both ever thought that you were more, you know?" squealed Abby excitedly.  
Ziva spoke distractedly from what Abby had just said, "The same bed, that is. And it was nothing. It's happened before a couple of times".  
Abby just grinned widely about to speak before her eyes diverted to the door of her lab.

She turned around to see Eli walking in alongside Vance, McGee, DiNozzo and Gibbs. Everyones facials were the opposite from each others: Vance with complete glee, McGee being quite neutral, DiNozzo looking quite pissed, Gibbs on the verge of kicking Eli's ass back to Israel, Abby worrying and Ziva showing no hint of emotion at all. They all knew one thing, it was going to be a long day...

* * *

**_A/N: I've been on holidays to Sydney for the weekend and did alot of writing there, so, expect a few more chapters coming your way. I WILL BE EXTENDING THIS FOURSHOT TO BE MORE LIKE AN EIGHTSHOT, I have so much more to write and ideas to incorporate. Read and Review! Thanks lovelies, xoxox._**


	4. Little Secrets

**_A/N: Small chapter, I apologise but I promise the next one is like OMG!Tiva. I used a bit of the dialouge from promos in this chapter, just to clarify things. I'm trying to make my own fic but incorporating spoilers too. Not much to say here... Awkward.  
_****_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.  
_****_Song: Little Secrets by Passion Pit. _**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Little Secrets.**

* * *

_They all knew one thing, it was going to be a long day..._

Who really cares if Eli was found. Now it was Ziva who wanted to disappear and crawl down a hole that would take her to a wonderland, where she would be able to have a grip on her life for once. She was sick and tired of living her life pleasing her father after her mother passed away and he had become director of Mossad; becoming an NCIS agent and American Citizen lead her on a path to a new life that she wanted.

She had finally reached ground floor and found herself running out of the elevator to the parking lot. Ziva could hear Tony running behind her, shouting her name, almost breathless, but she refused to look back and focus on reaching her car. She fumbled with the keys but finally opened the door and began to reverse but Tony had already gotten in sitting besides her in the passenger seat.

They had drove for what seemed like for hours, even though it had been a matter of seconds. They had now found themselves among the streets of Washington D.C. The sound of blaring horns, screaming people, blur of landmarks were now ever so present.

"Ziva, slow down.", said Tony worried.  
"No, it is keeping me sane", she said neutrally.  
"Come on, We'll stop for coffee and talk for a while".  
"Sick and tired of living my life for that bastard, seriously".

Ziva then accelerated and began to swerve between cars while Tony just sat there gripping his chair.  
"I like Grand Theft Auto and feeling like a cop in car chases but dude is this fast", joked Tony.  
Her eyes remained on the road, "We are being followed by that black SUV."  
He turned around before he heard the sound of a car tyres screeching becoming more dominant in his ears. Unexpectedly, the black car that followed them had crashed into the rear of the car pushing them forward but being restraint by their seat belts.

The car remained stationary while the engine remained running. Tony instantly looked at Ziva, who had one small scratch to her cheek, but otherwise seemed fine - like himself. She only looked at him for a second before the both of them stepped out of their car with their guns already at hand as they approached the other vehicle.

The other two passengers were on the bonnet of their car, smiling slyly. One of them who she recognised to be Ben-Gidon Malachi; the other remained without a name who was female in about her mid-20s with caramel coloured skin, hair and eyes.  
"Is that you, Malachi?  
"Hello, Ziva", he spoke slowly smiling.  
"Oh goodie, the Israelis are back in town", said Tony sarcastically under his breath.  
"Drop your weapon", said the woman harshly.  
Ziva began to put her weapon away, "And you are?"  
"Mossad Officer Liat Ria", she said as extended her hand which Ziva cautiously shook as she introduced herself.  
"Okay, I'm Tony and enough with the name game. But what the hell is Mossad doing all the way in the States?"  
Liat laughed wryly, "You honestly don't think they would send Eli here for some conference without any officers here to protect him? His a high value target and valuable asset as Director. He sent us to track you down, he wants to speak with you".  
Ziva just rolled her eyes at how highly Liat spoke of him and reached up to whisper in Tony's ear, "I think I'll take that coffee now."

* * *

_**A/N: Read and review and I will love you. Just realised that rhymes, yayaya. ^_^  
Anyone realise that if you rearrange the letters of Liat and Ria, It makes Tali and Ari? x) **_


	5. Say When

**_A/N: A bit of a small chapter, sorry. Ah... Enemies Foreign is airing in less then 48 hours! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.  
Song: Say When by The Fray. _**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Say When.**

* * *

_"I think I'll take that coffee now."_

Tony and Ziva walked along the streets just outside NCIS with the sun hanging low in the sky - among the dark grey clouds, both having half-filled coffee cups at hand. The growls of thunder became more dominant as it began to sprinkle; they had been talking about the strangest things to past the afternoon. They both threw their coffee cups as they passed the trash, continuing to walk together.

"I love rain", smiled Ziva as she spun around while the drops of water hit her skin.  
"Rain can make you sick, spinning around can make you dizzy", said Tony worriedly gripping her hand trying to stabilise her and then quickly withdrew his hand once she was fine.  
He pulled off his jacket and handed it to her who looked bewildered by his gesture.  
"Did you want me to hold your jacket, Tony?"  
"Put it on, sweetcheeks, it's to keep you warm."  
She laughed as she breathed in the woody scent, "I have seen this before in a movie. Never thought that this would happen in real life but I guess it would have to happen with you".  
"Well, thank you for making me feeling better", he said sarcastically.  
"I am sorry if I made you feel bad", she said as she hugged him subconsciously.  
He held her close to his chest as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She moved out of Tony's grip slightly and looked into his eyes, her lips parted as she tried to control her breathing.  
"I want to kiss you, Tony", whispered Ziva.

And just like that, Tony angled his face moving in towards Ziva and finally after five or so years of being just co-workers – their lips finally met. The kiss began to start off as gentle but gradually deepened to be passionate. Both lips moving in sync, the taste of coffee on their tongues, their hair drenched in water, hands tangled around each other's waist, hearts beating rapidly, love lingering in the air, not a single thought in the world.

Breathless, their lips parted and they gazed silently into each other's eyes.  
Tony was first to speak, "Wow, I feel like this is Noah and Allie's kiss in 'The Notebook' or Mary Jane and Peter's in Spiderman."  
"And here we go with the movie quotes..."  
"Would you rather me go with lyrics?"  
"_Say the word and I will be your man, your man_", hummed Tony.  
"Say When by The Fray. I love that song", smiled Ziva.  
"Thought you would. So, where do we go on from here?"  
"I need to talk with my father but I promise you, we will talk later".  
"Back to NCIS, we go then?"  
"Sounds like a plan."

They soon turned and headed towards NCIS, giggling and chattering, as they spotted the main gate within the distance. There, moving slowly was a taxi creeping closer and closer to the entrance. Both of their eyes diverted towards the vehicle looking suspiciously and then – BOOM! – It exploded. The sound of the explosion pierced their ears, the smell of smoke was in the air and panic was at an all the time high. There Tony and Ziva stood staring, speechless. They were in paradise, the whole world was in hysteria.

* * *

_**Read and Review! Thanks lovelies for all the reviews, alerts, etc.**_


End file.
